Alqualondë
Alqualondë, also known as Haven of the Swans '''or simply the '''Haven, was the chief city of the Falmari Elves on the shores of Aman. Description This city was north and east of Tirion, between the Calacirya and Araman in northern Eldamar.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" It was built in a natural harbor made of rock on the eastern shores of Aman. Other than the great harbor it also housed the Tower of Olwë. The city was decorated with pearls which the Teleri found in the seas, and jewels which they obtained from the Ñoldor. Until the Kinslaying, the city was one of the most peaceful and tranquil places in all of Aman- truly synonymous with elven bliss. It was always alive with song from the fair voices of the Teleri, and after Valinor became silent with the death of the Two Trees, the only good sounds that could still be heard were coming from this fair coastal haven.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "The Flight of the Ñoldor" The city was walled, and the entrance to the harbor had an arch of "living stone".The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Valinor" History The Teleri under Olwë crossed the Sea and initially settled on Tol Eressëa. However, after being drawn by the light, the Teleri abandoned Eressëa. In YT 1161, the construction of Alqualondë began by the Teleri, and the Ñoldor under Finwë assisted them, strengthening their friendship. In YT 1495, Fëanor son of Finwë rebelled against the Valar and led his household in exile. Accompanied by the the House of Fingolfin and House of Finarfin, they came upon Alqualondë, and Fëanor demanded the swan-ships of the Falmari. Thus, the Kinslaying at Alqualondë commenced, and Fëanor and his seven sons stole the ships and killed many of the Falmari.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Ñoldor" In the last years of the First Age, Earendil and Elwing arrived in the Havens, and Elwing was befriended by the Teleri who listened to her tales of griefs in Beleriand.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Etymology Alqualondë means "Haven of the Swans"The Silmarillion, Index of Names from the Quenya words alqua ("swan") and londë ("land-locked haven").The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names Earlier versions of the legendarium In earlier versions, the founding of Alqualondë was written as Valian Year 2111The History of Middle-earth, Vol. V: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Two: "Valinor and Middle-earth before The Lord of the Rings", which was likely changed, as the Teleri arrived during the Years of the Trees. Elsewhere, it was originally told that Arakáno, youngest son of Fingolfin, died at the first Kinslaying. This was later corrected by Christopher Tolkien, who made it that Arakáno died at the Battle of Lhammoth instead.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, chapter XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor", Notes The first mentions in Tolkien's writings of Alqualondë and the Kinslaying are given in the seventh chapter of The Book of Lost Tales Part One. Translations around the world References ca:Alqualondë de:Alqualonde es:Alqualondë it:Alqualondë pl:Alqualondë ru:Альквалондэ Category:Quenya words Category:Elven Cities Category:Harbours and Ports Category:Aman